The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component such as a multi-layer ceramic capacitor, which is small but has high reliability, and to a method of producing the ceramic electronic component.
In recent years, along with a demand for miniaturization and integration of devices including electronic circuits, electronic components such as capacitors mounted to those devices are also demanded for miniaturization and integration.
In this regard, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-168623, for example, a capacitor array including multi-layer ceramic capacitors disposed in an array is known. The capacitor array disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-168623 includes capacitors each including internal electrodes and external electrodes, for example. Such a capacitor array includes multiple internal electrodes in one layer. The internal electrodes are each extracted to the surface of the capacitor array and connected to the external electrodes. In other words, the multiple external electrodes (terminals) are formed on one side surface of the capacitor array.
Further, such an array structure can reduce an equivalent series inductance (ESL) of each multi-layer ceramic capacitor itself. The ESL becomes a problem, for example, when the multi-layer ceramic capacitor is used as a decoupling capacitor in an IC power circuit. The IC power circuit supplies power to an integrated circuit (IC) that operates at a high frequency.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2006-157035 and 2009-4734 each disclose a multi-layer ceramic capacitor having an array structure. In the multi-layer ceramic capacitor, in order to reduce the ESL, arrangement of the external electrodes (terminals) of the capacitors, arrangement of extracted portions of the internal electrodes, which are extracted to the external electrodes, and the like are designed.
However, along with the progress in miniaturization and achievement of a multi-terminal structure, it is difficult to ensure reliability of connection between the internal electrodes and the external electrodes. One of causes of the difficulty is a large difference in amount of shrinkage at the time of sintering between a ceramic material and an electrode material mainly containing a metal material.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-264118 discloses a multi-layer ceramic capacitor, in which an extracted portion of an internal electrode is made thinner than the internal electrode in order to reduce the amount of shrinkage of the extracted portion at the time of sintering.